newermariofandomcom-20200213-history
Palm Beach
) Yoshi House |color1 = #AAFAAA |color2 = #E1FFE4 |bg color = #EEFFF5 |border color = #86F986 }} Layout At the start of the level will be three groups of Question Blocks and Brick Blocks, along with a lone Goomba walking toward the player. The rightmost Question Block contains a Super Mushroom/Fire Flower. After a few barren jumps, you'll reach a Warp Pipe with a red Koopa Troopa to the right of it. Inside this Warp Pipe is a small underground room with a P Switch and multiple Brick Blocks. Passed this is a set of three wooden platforms, with a few Brick Blocks and Question Blocks under it. There are also two Goombas and a green Koopa Troopa hanging out under these. On top of the middle platform is the first Star Coin. After this will be two red Koopa Troopas guarding a set of Brick Blocks with one Question Block. In this Question Block is our beloved dinosaur, Yoshi! There are a few Apples scattered throughout the area for this occasion. To the right of this is a few wooden platforms and Palm Trees, which will lead you to a downward-facing Warp Pipe. In this Warp Pipe is a special sky-themed area, where you must jump between platforms to get a Star Coin at the end. After continuing to go right, you'll find your first Huckit Crab, along with a green Koopa Troopa and some Goombas. This is then met with a checkpoint. To the right of this checkpoint are two Question Blocks, with some Brick Blocks beside the bottom one. Inside it is another Super Mushroom/Fire Flower. Once again, there's a green Koopa Troopa along with some Goombas. Over them are several wooden platforms with Coins on top of them, as well as a Coin-filled Brick Block. After a few jumps, you'll find a few wooden platforms with multiple Koopa Troopas under them. On top of these platforms is a Red Ring, which will lead the player to a little section filled with Brick Blocks where you must avoid a Huckit Crab. There are two Warp Pipes around this section, with the rightmost one holding a Star Coin upon entering. After this is a red Koopa Troopa hanging out with a few Goombas. Over them are a few wooden platforms, which holds a P Switch. This P Switch will reveal several Blue Coins. After this are a few more wooden platforms with Coins, Brick Blocks and red Koopa Troopas sitting on top of them over a sandy hill. On the right side of this hill are a few Goombas which the player can slide to defeat. This immediately brings the player to a Warp Pipe. In this Warp Pipe is a small forest-y section, with a staircase leading to the ending Goal Pole. 'Star Coins' *'Star Coin 1:' After the first Warp Pipe, you will find three wooden platforms. Star Coin is on the middle platform. *'Star Coin 2:' After receiving Yoshi, jump across some Palm Trees and wooden platforms to reach a Warp Pipe in the sky. It'll take you to an area where you use Yoshi's flutter-jump to reach the second Star Coin. *'Star Coin 3:' After you find the Red Ring, you will see an area with two Warp Pipes. Go in the right one, and you will reach a cave area where you can collect the third Star Coin. Walkthrough Music Trivia *This and Urchin Seasands are the only levels to feature Huckit Crabs. *This and Yellow Beach are the only beach-themed levels in Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii. Category:Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Levels Category:Levels in Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Yoshi's Island Category:Beach Levels Category:Levels in Yoshi's Island